


Cruise Line Helping Hands

by btown09



Category: Tangled (2010), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, helping hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btown09/pseuds/btown09
Summary: A young beanpole and an ex-crook enjoy a cruise getaway. Both of them however get themselves into embarrassing problems. Each one of them helps each other out.





	1. Sickeningly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick during the weekends and I couldn't help but get this pairing out of my head thanks to YaoiFanLovers from youtube (who is also overlyexcitedyaoifan on deviantart.) This turns out short on the first of the only two chapters, but it will get longer on the last.

**I was sick during the weekends and I couldn't help but get this pairing out of my head thanks to YaoiFanLovers from youtube (who is also overlyexcitedyaoifan on deviantart.) This turns out short on the first of the only two chapters, but it will get longer on the last.  
**

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was a big cruise ship sailing across the seas. Some of the vacationers are already asleep in their suits, and in one of the rooms were two young men: a young salesman named the Once-ler and ex-crook, Eugene Fitzherbert (no longer under the name Flynn Rider). They needed a long rest after a long, yet fun day.

It's a quarter after 2 in the morning and the two grown boys were sound asleep. However, a small shake from a wave suddenly wakes Once-ler up from his slumber. At first he felt something odd in his stomach from the wave, but shook it off and tried to fall back asleep. Soon, another wave shook the boat and woke him up again. He tried to swallow the motion down, but this time, he had to sit up and sit down due to fact that this ill feeling is worsening.

He tried to breathe, but the movement was now making him softly moan and even more nauseous. He lightly swayed and kept his eyes closed for concentration with his hands resting on his stomach. The moans soon woke up Eugene, who wasn't affected by the wave movements.

"Hey, Once, what's the matter?" asked Eugene with eyelids still heavily facing the beanpole.

"I'm fine, Eugene. Don't worry." Of course, he's was only trying to hide it so he won't embarrass either him or his friend.

Even Eugene knew that. He got up and sat next to him. "Come on now. What got you...?" Before he could finish his question, he noticed an uneasy look on Once-ler's face. "Wait. Are you getting seasick?"

Even with his eyes remaining closed, Once-ler's stomach felt green at the mention of the word. "It's alright. I'm ok." He was now getting worse.

Eugene wanted to break him. "Look. It's ok if you're seasick, pal. Just say so."

Once-ler's head was now on his chest, irritated by the queasiness, but trying to keep calm. "It's ok, Eugene. I'm not seasick. I'm not…." Before he could finish, there was a 15" mirror on the wall. He could see his reflection. He knew he was a mess from the sickness. He gagged at the mere sight and was about to puke. Eyes tightly closed, his head was now further down and his other hand was on his mouth, preventing himself from vomiting.

Eugene tried to keep Once up. "Ok, ok, easy now." The ex-crook was now rubbing the salesman's back to relax him. "You'll be ok. It happens. In fact, it used to happen to me when I was a kid. Now, this always helps. First lie down with your back against the wall." He was about to, but he couldn't. Eugene looked at the lanky man again. "Can you move at all?" Once-ler only queasily shook his head "no." His pal helped him lie back down to, with the beanpole's back on the pillow and against the wall.

"Ok. Now keep your eyes closed, though you're already at that, and breathe deeply and slowly. Like this." At that, Eugene demonstrated by inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Soon both Eugene and Once-ler were both repeating the breathing in unison. Slowly and deeply, they breathed and breathed until Once-ler was breathing by himself. Eugene was glad to see the progress. "Good. You're doing well. You can rest your hands now."

With his hands off, the beanpole continued breathing. While doing that, his friend decided to rub his nauseated belly with one hand and his shoulder with the other. Smoothly, his illness was fading away and his stomach was now starting to soothe. With more comfort and a small smile on his face, his breathing stopped. He was now relaxed and his belly was no longer green.

"Feeling better?" Eugene asked. Once-ler lay back down with his head deep on the pillow back in place. "I am now, thanks to you." Back in bed, they fell back to sleep next to each other. Neither Once-ler nor Eugene had another seasickness dilemma as the ship continued its sail.


	2. Sticky Dilemma

**Well, this is my last chapter, but at least it's longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days went by and Once-ler and Eugene were having the time of their lives in the game rooms below deck in the afternoon. They were the last ones in for the day, but they didn't care. Even though they were still having a good time, a stranger dropped a doorstop in the front of the outside door by mistake. Little did the men know that this little object would make a sticky problem.

"Well we should head above deck," said Eugene while placing the pools down. Once-ler agreed. "Yeah, we better. Don't want to get locked in for who knows how long."

Once-ler was about to open the door, but it didn't open. He pulled and pushed, but it didn't move. "Eugene, I don't want to alarm you, but…..I think we're locked in." "Maybe someone didn't hear us and locked up by accident." Eugene tried to keep calm as possible, despite the situation. He looked at the porthole. "Maybe I can head out and look for someone who locked us up." Once-ler took caution. "Try to take your shirt off so it won't get snagged."

"Good call." Soon Eugene removed his vest and shirt off of him and dropped them out the window. He found a chair and placed it below the porthole. Standing on the chair, he opened the it and climbed his arms and head right through. Somehow he managed to get through, but he stopped halfway at his hips. He squirmed, twisted, and groaned with his might, but he couldn't move. "Do you, uh, need any help, Fitz?" ask the beanpole inside the room. Eugene was in denial as he kept struggling. "No need. I got this."

He kept squirming and squirming, but it didn't help, so he gave up on the struggling. "Ok, Once. I'm stuck." He looked back at the small opening he's now jammed in, with an uneasy thought and blushing cheeks. "You're gonna have to push." The lanky man hoped he misheard that. "I'm sorry?" "You'll need to push," he repeated. They can both imagine how embarrassed he was.

Once-ler tried to hide his blushing and tried not to think about anything unnecessary. With his hands on Eugene's end, he started to push. He shoved, grunted, and heaved with great effort. Soon he used his back to push him out, but there was no progress. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't free him. After one last push, he moaned and slid down on his back into the chair. "Well that didn't work." He gazed at another porthole next to the other side of the door.

The beanpole grabbed another chair and placed it under the second opening. Outside, the room, Eugene, still wedged in the window, saw Once-ler attempting to crawl out the same way he did. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. Luckily, the salesman was skinny enough to crawl through. His behind, however, was almost caught, but it popped through and he landed outside. The landing was a little unpleasant though. "I thought I'd got out the other window so I can try to pull you out instead." Even though wedged, he managed to hug him. "Thanks buddy."

Getting back on his feet, Once-ler got all set. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready," Eugene replied. The two boys grabbed each other arms with good grips. At that moment, the beanpole began to pull. Tugging an grunting, Once-ler pulled and pulled with all his strength until he got to the point when he used one of his legs against the wall for leverage, but his hand slipped out Eugene's and fell straight on his behind. Getting back up and placing his fedora back on, he was a little down that Eugene didn't budge. "Well, that was no use." Eugene was starting to get worried. "Well how else are we're gonna me out?" "It's alright, man. I'll get you out of there somehow." He stared thinking until he spotted a bottle of sunscreen on the side of a towel with no one on it. It was an idea great enough to work. "Be right back," he said.

He looked both sides of the deck to see if anyone was coming. No one was coming, so he quickly grabbed the bottle and ran back to the game room window where his friend was still stuck. "What's with the sun block?" He asked. Once-ler squirted a handful and rubbed it all around Eugene's waist. Even though it was a little cool on skin, he decided to go with it as his pal was still rubbing. "This'll make a good lube for you. Hopefully, it'll help pry you out." Now that the explorer's waist fully damped, the lanky man first rubbed the leftover sunscreen from his hand on his arms for two things: He wouldn't want it to go to waste and mostly, he would get a better grip to get his friend out.

"Ok, this has to work this time. Alright, Eugene, on three." They both got ready and grabbed each other's arms again. "One…two…three!" On three, the beanpole pulled and grunted with big effort. They both tugged and heaved, It felt like he was never going to get unstuck, but his buddy slid out and both of the men collapsed on top of each other. Luckily, neither one of them didn't fell overboard from the fall. The men now got back on their feet again. Eugene's waist was a little sore from being stuck for a while, but at least he was finally free. Just when they were about to head back, slack-jawed, they noticed one big irony.

"Once, you're not going to believe this." He picked up what was the start of the problem. The beanpole was completely dumbfounded. "You mean to tell we went through all that because of a doorstop?!" There a brief silence, but soon they couldn't help but laugh their hearts out. "Thanks for helping me out though, buddy." Once-ler couldn't help but smile. "No problem." He got his shirt and vest back on and decided to continue their cruise together.


End file.
